White Rose and Little Lily
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Shimizu Kiyoko, menurut Ennoshita, seperti mawar putih. Namun ada kalanya sang mawar merontokkan durinya. / KiyoYachi for #MbakGagakCantikDay / OOC


"Selanjutnya, Shimizu Kiyoko!"

Yachi Hitoka tertegun saat sepasang tungkai jenjang melangkah dari balik kerumunan wanita muda dan berhenti di depan latar kain kelabu. Milik seorang Hawa, yang tubuh moleknya terbalut gaun perak, _blazer_ hitam, syal kelabu, _clutch_ hitam, dan sepatu hak tinggi. Busana musim dingin. Saat sang Hawa membungkuk dan berucap, "Mohon bantuannya," darah Yachi seakan diisap perlahan.

Cantik.

Hanya itu komplimen dalam hatinya; _cantik, cantik, cantik_ ―dan memang benar; dengan tubuh semampai, surai sehitam gagak dan sehalus jaring laba-laba, kulit terawat, dan wajah bulat mulus berpoles _makeup_ natural, tak ada yang berani mengatakan wanita itu buruk rupa. Bukan berarti gadis-gadis muda yang lain tidak cantik, hanya saja... ah, Yachi pun tak tahu mengapa, namun aura kecantikan wanita di hadapannya jauh lebih kuat, meski wajahnya tak memancarkan ekspresi apapun. Rasanya ada yang menembus hingga ke inti jantungnya kala retinanya mencitrakan bayangan wanita itu.

"Yachi-san, jangan melamun! Segera arahkan kameranya!"

Jantung Yachi mendobrak dadanya. Ditegur Tsukishima Kei selaku Kepala Fotografer berarti ia telah mengacau. "M-maafkan aku!" ucapnya kalut sembari membungkuk ke arah Tsukishima.

Detik itu juga, Yachi beranggapan bahwa keputusannya untuk magang menjadi fotografer di redaksi majalah _fashion_ adalah kesalahan besar.

.

.

 **White Rose and Little Lily**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

"Kau tidak tahu? Nama Shimizu-san sudah terkenal di mana-mana, lho. Dia model senior majalah ini, bahkan menjadi mentor bagi calon _talent_ ," Ennoshita Chikara, editor sekaligus kenalan pertama Yachi, menatap gadis pirang itu dengan heran. "Pantas saja kau terpesona melihatnya."

"Ma-maafkan aku!" untuk kesekian kalinya Yachi membungkuk.

Ennoshita tertawa. "Tidak masalah, banyak yang kehilangan fokus karena Shimizu-san, bahkan Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang menjadi asisten Tsukishima-san bertingkah layaknya _bodyguard_ masokis jika sudah menyangkut dirinya. Shimizu-san seperti mawar putih, cantik namun seakan mustahil didekati. Tapi kalau ingin berkenalan, silakan saja―meski tampak serius, dia sebenarnya baik, hanya jarang memulai obrolan."

"Kupikir orang sepertiku lebih baik melihat dirinya dari jauh," kata Yachi rendah diri.

Ennoshita mengulaskan senyum simpul, lalu memeriksa tumpukan buku di mejanya, lalu menarik tiga buah buku dari situ―sebuah majalah _fashion_ dari perusahaan mereka dan dua buah buku fotografi. "Ini," ia menyerahkannya kepada Yachi, "Ambil saja, aku sudah tidak pernah membacanya lagi."

"Terima kasih, Ennoshita-san!" setelah membungkuk untuk yang terakhir kali, Yachi meninggalkan ruangan si editor.

Yachi meminjam ketiga buku itu bukan tanpa alasan. Buku fotografi untuk mempelajari sudut-sudut pengambilan gambar yang tepat, dan majalah _fashion_ untuk menentukan sudut terbaik saat mengambil gambar seorang model. Ia bisa saja mempelajarinya dari _e-book_ , tapi informasi dari buku cetak lebih mudah disimpan dalam neuron otaknya. Sebagai anak magang bermodal nekad, ia diharuskan untuk belajar jauh lebih keras. Ia tidak ingin mengacau seperti barusan―kesalahan memalukan di hari pertamanya bekerja.

Masalahnya ia lupa kalau berlari di koridor adalah hal yang tabu dilakukan.

Dan ia merasa dosanya bertambah saat tubuhnya berkonflik fisik dengan sesuatu―

"Aduh!"

―bukan; _seseorang_.

 _Ya Tuhan_ , _lagi-lagi aku mengacau_ , batin Yachi menjerit. Yang keluar dari lisannya adalah, "Maafkan a―"

"―maaf!"

Yachi tertegun saat orang yang ditabraknya bersuara, terlebih itu adalah permintaan maaf. Kepala pirangnya menengadah, dan tubuhnya mematung tatkala citra seorang wanita muda tertangkap korneanya.

Surai hitam halus yang tergabung dalam satu kunciran longgar, netra gelap nan jernih di balik lensa minus berbingkai tipis, wajah bulat dengan tanda kecantikan di bawah bibir...

"Tadi aku berlari tanpa melihatmu. Maaf, ya..."

 _Dia... mungkinkah dia..._

"Oh, bukankah kau fotografer magang yang tadi? Aku Shimizu Kiyoko, salam kenal."

Seluruh sel tubuh Yachi serasa terbakar mendengar nama dari orang yang menjadi korban tabrakannya. "Shi... _Shimizu Kiyoko?_ " setelah nama itu terlontar secara verbal dengan intonasi maksimal, Yachi mengambil posisi _dogeza_ secepat instingnya. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" sementara hatinya terus merutuk, _bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Andai aku tidak berlari, takkan seperti ini jadinya. Hitoka bodoh!_

"Ti-tidak usah begitu. Berhentilah!" Shimizu Kiyoko, anehnya, terdengar salah tingkah. Seakan tersihir oleh suara wanita cantik itu, Yachi menyetop gerakan tubuhnya. Sekali lagi gadis pirang itu mendongak, dan ia mendapati wajah jelita di hadapannya bersemu. "Tadi aku juga berlari karena tasku tertinggal di ruang ganti. Artinya kita sama-sama salah, kan?"

Yachi tertegun, lalu mengangguk kecil. Sontak darahnya berdesir saat lengkung bibir Shimizu naik. "Omong-omong, apa aku terlihat berbeda dengan penampilan seperti ini?" tanya sang model.

Belum siap untuk dilemparkan pertanyaan, bibir Yachi tremor. "Ah―se-sedikit... tapi..." _Shimizu-san tetap terlihat memesona dengan kacamata dan wajah tanpa polesan_ , batinnya memuji, namun tak keluar menjadi komplimen verbal.

"Dari awal aku memang berkacamata, tapi saat pemotretan biasanya kuganti dengan lensa kontak," terang Shimizu. "Omong-omong, aku belum tahu namamu."

"Na-namaku Yachi Hitoka! Salam kenal!" Yachi membungkuk kencang.

Senyum Shimizu melebar. "Boleh kupanggil Hitoka-chan?"

Desiran darah yang awalnya berlomba menjelajahi pembuluh nadi Yachi mendadak macet. Sang model, yang usianya jauh lebih senior, memanggil dengan nama kecil dan embel-embel "-chan". Bagi anak bawang sepertinya, itu adalah penghormatan. "Bo... boleh saja... Shimizu-san..." ucapnya malu-malu.

Atensi Shimizu beralih ke buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai akibat tabrakan tadi. "Ini bukumu?"

"Bukan. Itu punya Ennoshita-san, katanya aku boleh memilikinya― _ah, ti-tidak perlu dibereskan_ ―" percuma saja Yachi melarang―tangan halus Shimizu bergerak gesit menumpuk ketiga buku penting itu. "Te-terima kasih..." gadis fotografer itu berujar lirih. Dalam hati ia ingin menangis; karena kecerobohannya, satu orang harus direpotkan.

"Kau pasti berjuang keras untuk menjadi fotografer. Apa dunia fotografi memang minatmu sejak dulu?" pertanyaan dari Shimizu menyetop tangisan batin Yachi.

"Umm... ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Kurasa minat dan bakatku diturunkan oleh _Okaasan_ yang bekerja di bidang desain. Karena itu aku masuk jurusan Desain Visual dan magang di sini. Tapi tak kusangka di hari pertama aku sudah banyak mengacau. Kurasa orang ceroboh dan mudah gugup sepertiku memang tidak cocok untuk bekerja di sini," kepala Yachi menunduk sementara mulutnya mengulum senyum. Ia, anehnya, tidak merasa ingin menangis lagi, meski rasa bersalah masih menggelayuti hatinya. Entah kenapa menceritakan isi hatinya kepada Shimizu, yang notabene baru ia kenal, rasanya lebih melegakan daripada menumpahkannya dalam _diary_.

Shimizu terkikik ringan―mengejutkan, memang, mengingat ekspresinya saat pemotretan yang begitu dingin layaknya manekin. "Jangan negatif begitu. Hari pertama bekerja memang berat dan penuh kesalahan, tapi lama-lama kau akan terbiasa." Kemudian wanita itu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar santai di dinding. Kepalanya tengadah, pertanda nostalgia. "Kautahu, menjadi model bukan keinginan murniku. Awalnya aku ingin menjadi akuntan seperti ayahku. Namun ibuku yang menjadi direktur perusahaan majalah _fashion_ ini menginginkanku untuk menjadi modelnya..."

" _Ibu Shimizu-san direktur perusahaan ini?_ " seruan kaget Yachi bervibrasi di udara.

Maklum oleh keterkejutan Yachi, Shimizu mengangguk. "Saat tahu kalau aku adalah putri direktur, calon model lain seakan bersekutu untuk memusuhiku. Karir perdanaku penuh dengan makar para rivalku―dikunci di dalam kamar mandi, pakaian dirusak, paku di dalam sepatu, sampai gosip yang sempat membuatku vakum sementara; lebih baik kau tidak tahu gosip apa itu. Hanya Hana-san, Suzumeda-san, dan Shirofuku-san yang membelaku―jika saat itu Tanaka dan Nishinoya sudah bekerja di sini, keduanya pasti bertindak overprotektif, tapi aku tidak yakin mereka berani main tangan dengan pesaingku yang seluruhnya adalah wanita. Mereka memang berhenti dari dunia _modelling_ karena menjadi aktris, tapi kami masih dekat hingga sekarang," ia berkisah layaknya seorang ibu yang menceritakan masa lalunya kepada anaknya sebagai dongeng singkat pengantar tidur. Shimizu Kiyoko, sang mawar putih, telah merontokkan durinya di hadapan lili mungil nan rapuh.

Di sampingnya, terlarut oleh nostalgia Shimizu, Yachi diam-diam merenung. Ia tahu dunia _modelling_ memang berat, namun setelah mendengar langsung dari sang model itu sendiri, rasanya ia pun ikut merasakan pahitnya perjalanan karir wanita berkacamata itu. Yang lebih menohok, Shimizu terus melanjutkan karir _modelling_ -nya hingga mencapai kesuksesan seperti sekarang, sementara ia sendiri nyaris putus asa di hari pertamanya akibat dua insiden. Hina sekali rasanya bila dibandingkan dengan Shimizu yang pantang menyerah.

Urat syaraf Yachi menggelenyarkan listrik saat tangan kanan Shimizu mampir di puncak kepalanya. "Jangan terlalu menghayati kisahku. Toh lama-lama aku menikmati pekerjaanku. Kau juga bisa menjadi fotografer yang hebat, bahkan bukan tidak mungkin dapat berkembang lebih cepat dari karirku karena kau menyukainya dari awal," katanya lembut. "Sekarang, apa kau masih merasa tidak pantas di sini?"

Senyum Yachi mengembang; senyum percaya diri. "Tidak lagi," ujarnya optimis.

"Baguslah, senang rasanya bisa membuatmu merasa baikan," Shimizu yang lebih dulu berdiri, diikuti Yachi yang memeluk buku-buku pemberian Ennoshita. "Besok kau lowong?"

"Uhm... besok ada kelas pagi sampai pukul sebelas siang. Tapi setelah itu banyak waktu luang," kata Yachi.

"Mau makan bareng di Karasuno Brunch Restaurant? Aku ada _voucher_ untuk dua orang."

Detik itu juga, Yachi merasa beruntung dapat magang di redaksi majalah _fashion_.

 **The End**

Fic ultah Kiyoko, tapi dipublish pas ultahnya Takechan. Marahi aku, Kiyoko-san... #NoyamodeON

Kayaknya di sini Yachi rada OOC ya, soalnya di animenya dia gak clumsy biarpun gampang grogi. Bikin yuri emang tantangan tersendiri sih, terutama bagaimana biar IC.

Akhir kata, selamat RnR!


End file.
